ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Show
Show & Trailer is a segment of Video Games Awesome that focuses more on videos rather than playing games. Originally, Show & Trailer was a Weekly Special formerly known as Trailer Tuesday and focused on recent game trailers and some gaming-related videos, but now it also includes footage taken at conventions such as PAX and Minecon, or like the pre-Minecon Show & Trailer, can focus on fan-created works of games. Show & Trailer was originally intended to be a weekly event, but went into hiatus due to editing backlog. Fraser will be bringing back Show & Trailer, as a monthly episode with editing spread out during the month. Show & Trailer Episodes *Kirby's Back to the Undead! Trailer Tuesday *Kinect HACKED! Trailer Tuesday *LA Noire Starring Mad Men! Trailer Tuesday *Krazy Kinect Hacks and Angry Birds Diplomacy! Trailer Tuesday *January 11th Trailer Tuesday *Titty Tracking Your Mom’s Flagpole Show & Trailer *February Show & Trailer *E3 2010 *PAX 2010 *PRE-3 Show & Trailer *E3 2011 Nintendo is Awesome *Microsoft is BORING (but hilarious)! E3 2011 *Sony is AWESOME! E3 2011 *Show & Trailer E3 Roundup *Team Fortress 2 Show & Trailer *July Show & Trailer Live *Pre PAX Show & Trailer *Post PAX Show & Trailer *Pre-Minecon Show & Trailer *Post Minecon Show & Trailer *Pre PAX Easter! *Post PAX East 2012 Wrap-Up *April 2012 Show & Trailer *Show & Trailer Ketchup *Pre Three 2012 Show & Trailer *E3 2012 Extravaganza AWESOME! *ComicAWESOME! Show and Trailer! *Pre PAX Prime 2012 Show and Trailer *PAXtravaganza! Post Prime 2012! AWESOME! *Wii U Special Show and Trailer! *Prii U Show and Trailer *VGAxVGAs 2012 Show and Trailer *Show and Trailer February 2013 *Playstation Meeting 2013 Show and Trailer *Pre PAX Paddy's Day Show and Trailer! *Spring 2013 Show and Trailer *Xbox One Reveal Show and Trailer *Pre-Three 2013 *Sony at E3 2013 *Microsoft at E3 2013 *Nintendo at E3 *EA at E3 *Ubisoft at E3 *Xbox 180 *Emergency GTA V Show & Trailer *Pre-Games-PAX-com Show and Trailer *Post Prime PAXtravaganza 2013 Show and Trailer *Pre Pee Four Box Show and Trailer *Christmas Special Show and Trailer 2013 *Show and Trailer February 2014 *Harold Ramis is AWESOME Show and Trailer Tribute *Pre PAX East 2014 Show and Trailer *Post PAX East 2014 Wrap Up Show and Trailer *Show and Trailer May 2014 *Pre Three Show and Trailer 2014 *E3 2014 *June 2014 Show and Trailer *Show and Trailer August 2014 *Post PAX Prime 2014 Show and Trailer *October 2014 Show and Trailer *November 2014 Show and Trailer *Pre PAX South 2015 Show and Trailer *Post PAX South 2015 Show and Trailer *February 2015 Show and Trailer *Post Finland/PAX East 2015 Show and Trailer *April 2015 Show and Trailer *May 2015 Show and Trailer *June 2015 Show and Trailer *July 2015 Show and Trailer *August 2015 Show and Trailer *September 2015 Show and Trailer *Star Wars: Force Awakens Trailer 3 *October 2015 Show and Trailer *November 2015 Show and Trailer *December 2015 Show and Trailer *Post PAX South 2016 Show and Trailer *Show and Trailer: January 2016 *Show and Trailer: February 2016 / 10th Anniversary Special *Show and Trailer: March 2016 *Show and Trailer: April 2016 *Show and Trailer: May 2016 *Pre Three Show and Trailer 2016 (Episode 1) *Pre Three Show and Trailer 2016 (Episode 2) *E3 2016 Show and Trailer *Show and Trailer: July 2016 Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Show & Trailer Category:Videos